Fullmetal Hogwarts I
by Cirdan of Light
Summary: Dumbledore summoned the Gate to ask for help. The Gate sends two alchemsit that seen a few share of their own troubles. Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1: Dumbledore Summons the Gate

It was a dark and stormy night and something foul was brewing in the air. Hogwarts is in an eerie silence as Albus Dumbledore is busy working in the Room of Requirement. Inside the room, is a large table overflowing with parchments and worn out quills and pencils. A series of calculations and alchemical circles filled the parchments, but right in the middle of the table lay a book open. The book is leather bound, it looked liked a journal, and it had no title nor the name of the person that authored it. However it was the most curious book that ever been housed in Hogwarts Library.

The book came upon Dumbledore's possession two years ago when he was searching for a transfiguration book that he wanted to read. Walking through the isles of books, he stumbled upon it. It was the only book in the entire library that had no title. Being a curious headmaster that he is, he took it down for inspection and upon opening it, he was shocked by what he read in the first page.

_Caution to you stranger whom upon reading this book, you are in great and terrible danger. This book contains the secret of forging the Philosopher's Stone and the Secret of the _"Gate." _A warning to you stranger, should you ever attempt to open the Gate, using the stone, you must be prepared to take on the challenges that you will face. Fallow the rules of the Equivalent Exchange and you shall not perish. You have been warned._

Two years to that day since Dumbledore had read the book's warning, and now he is on the floor of the Room of Requirement, a chalk in his hand, as he skillfully draw a giant transmutation circle in the middle of the room. Upon finishing the last part of the circle, Dumbledore stood up and admired his handy work.

The circle looks very complex. Eight lines tangents around the circle. Inside the circle, a star of David is circumscribed and within it two more cirlce is drawn. Inside those two circles a five point star finished the array. Outside the lines of the five point star is written:

_A Philosopher's Stone I exchange, as it is the key to the Gate. Let the Gate be opened, and grant me an equivalent trade._

After Dumbledore had checked for any mistakes in the circle, he went back to the table to check the next step of the process. Reading the book's instruction thoroughly, he had a nasty feeling in his stomach that he should stop what he is doing. After all, he could be tampering with the dark arts. But two years of hard labor to forge the stone, he ignored the feeling. He walked back to the circle and stood in the middle of it. Looking down the star drawn on the floor, he put his hand inside his pocket and took out a red stone. After two years of studying, toiling and forging, he had finally created a philosopher's stone.

Placing the stone in the middle of the whole array, he went back to the untitled book, to read the final step. The book instructed to place both hands on the tangent lines and draw power from within himself to activate the circle. Five minutes of deep contemplation, in regards of his actions, he went back to the circle and knelt on the floor.

Breathing a heavy sighof concern, he placed both of his hands on a line. Closing his eyes he searched within himself and searched for that power. Finally finding it deep within his heart, he transferred it on the circle. The octagon lines began to glow and soon follows the circle that it contains. One by one the lines began to glow blue. Dumbledore watched in fascination as the pretty light show commenced. As the final line glowed blue, Dumbledore noticed that the stone began to glow as well, but it glowed differently.

The stone began to glow blood red. Dumbledore wanted to stop the activation but it was to late. Dumbledore's face changed from fascination to fear as the whole circle began to glow red as well. Not knowing what to do, he only did what he knew he could. He finished what he started.

The circle kept its glow as black hands began to grab Dumbledore by his clothing, Dumbledore screamed in fear as he tried to pull away. But hard as he tried, he was overpowered as more hands came for him to pull him in. Dumbledore fought with all his might but failed. He was taken in by the black hands that magically appeared out of the circle.

As Dumbledore was pulled in within by the black hands, he began to see things within his mind. It is as if someone is cramming vast amount of information in his brain. Then as quickly as it began, he came to a full stop. Kneeling on the ground, panting for breath, Dumbledore realized that he is no longer inside the Room of Requirement.

Looking up, he saw the Gate. The Gate, the intermediary between Dumbledore's world and the world beyond. The giant black wooden doors is closed as it towered over Dumbledore. It had strange sculpture of people fighting, no trying to lift up a small infant. Dumbledore feeling the exhaustion of the power that it took to activate the circle fell on the floor as he passed out, but not before speaking his desire for the Gate to grant him the equivalent trade. The stone in exchange for anything he wants. So thus his final words, before he collapsed and was sent back to his world, were "Hogwarts is in need of help..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't ownFullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 2: The Fullmetal Help

Ed lay on the ground dead after Envy had stab him through his heart. His blood pooled on the floor. His brother Alphonse, who's bound on the floor by Dante's transmutation circle, saw this and screamed for his brother's name to see if he is still alive. Alphonse activativated the philosopher's stone within him to get him loose of the circle.

Al walked up to his brother's body and knelt down.

"Brother hasn't been dead for long," said Al, looking at his brothers face, "see, there is still some color in them." Al once again activated the stone inside of him.

"What are you doing boy! Don't be foolish! You know what will happened if you used the stone to bring him back," said Dante.

"I do," said Al without looking at Dante, "so many people had died to create this stone inside of me. It's time I repay them for their sacrifice, including brother."

Al clapped his hands together and laid it on his brother's chest. Attempting to bring his brother back to life.

Meanwhile Ed's soul is brought before the Gate. Ed knew that he is dead. He no longer felt like himself. He doesn't have his physical body anymore so he knew that his dead. Just as Ed was about to passed through the Gate, he felt that his soul was being pulled back through the physical world. However, before he was pulled away, he heard a faint voice that simply said, "Hogwarts needs help..."

The voice sounded desperate and had a lot of sadness, but the pull on his soul was so strong that he found himself back in the world of the living, but before he was completely pulled away, he saw his brother in front of the Gate, and then he disappeared. When Ed woke up, he had his right arm and left leg, but his brother was no where to be found. There was no Dante, no homunculus except for Wrath, only Rose and her baby stayed behind. Instructing her quickly to get back to the surface with Wrath because Ed will destroy the city underground, Ed was left alone in the chapel. Drawing the array to create a philosopher's stone on the floor, and not wanting his younger brother to exchange himself for Ed's sake, Ed drew a series of circle all over his body and sacrifice himself for Al's sake. He exchanged himself for Al's body and soul to live in the physical world, in Amestris.

But with all the alchemy and exchanges both brothers are doing, neither brother knew that the Gate had other plans for them. To grant Ed's desire, the Gate gave Al his body back, not as eleven year old but as a fourteen year old. The Gate also gave Ed his missing limbs to accommodate Al's request. Both brothers saw each other, happy that they have gained what they have lost.

They noticed, however, that they are still standing before the Gate. The Gate opened its giant black doors and in the other side they saw an old man lying unconscious on the floor. But as fast as they saw the man, he disappeared. Just as both brothers thought that they are done paying their debt for their past transgressions, they are pulled, by a series of black hands, through the other side of the Gate...

(A Month Later...)

Harry lay in his room not caring if its getting darker. After the dementor fiasco that made him use magic and got blamed for Dudley's dementias, he hasn't been out of his room except for bathroom breaks. Harry's relative went out that night to receive an award for best kept lawn. As usual, Harry was left alone in the house locked in his room.

As the sun sets, Harry lay thinking when he suddenly heard a clatter down stairs. Harry immediately stood up and went for his wand. His bedroom door unlocked it self and slowly opened. Harry cautiously stepped out pointing his wand in the dark.

"Put that away boy, you could put someone's eye out," a familiar voice said in the dark.

"Professor Moody," Harry said but not putting his wand down. A man he thought he knew from his fourth year turned out to be a death eater in disguise who wanted to kill him.

"Its all right Harry were here to pick you up," said another familiar voice from behind.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said disbelievingly.

"How have you been Harry," asked Lupin.

"Why are we all standing in the dark," said another voice but this time Harry did not recognize it. She lit up her wand. Harry noticed that the person that spoke was a young witch with a heart shaped face and pink hair. So many people were now standing around the hall.

"We're leaving right," asked Harry hopefully at Lupin.

"Almost at once so pack your belongings. Tonks will help you," said Lupin.

The girl named Tonks went with Harry and help him pack his belongings. As soon as they were done packing and talking about the flight plan, they mounted their brooms and flew away from Privet Drive and into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't Own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 3: Meet Fullmetal and The Light Alchemist

"Brother this is so boring," said a fourteen year old teen to his older brother.

Edward and Alphonse had been living in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past month now. After being sent through the other side of the gate, everything went upside down for both brothers. They weren't very comfortable living among wizards who ignores the rules of equivalent trade. All their life they have devoted them selves to that universal rule; that for one gain, one must sacrifice something of equal value. But ever since the day they were sent through the other world, their views and their principles have been questioned.

When Ed and Al were sent through the gate, they ended up in the Room of Requirement where it all began. When Dumbledore came to his senses, after what he thought was a failed experiment, he noticed that two boys also lay unconscious on the floor five feet away from him. Thinking quickly on what Dumbledore should do, he levitated both boys to the infirmary to be taken care of immediately by Madame Promfey.

The school nurse quickly questioned Dumbledore about the two boys and how they got their. All Dumbledore could do to answer her was a shrug of his shoulders. In truth, he didn't know how the boys got to Hogwarts. All he knew was seeing a giant gate and speaking of his desire for the gate to grant. After that everything went black. However, Dumbledore knows that to open the gate, one must sacrifice a philosopher's stone to open the gate, and that is something he is not willing to do again. Forging the stone was hard labor enough. He'll just have to find another way to send the two boys back the other side.

As Dumbledore thought of this, Edward started to wake up. As soon as he opened his first words were, "Alphonse!"

Dumbledore snapped out of his contemplation to give regard to the young teenager.

"Its okay," said Dumbledore looking at Ed over his half moon spectacles, "your brother is fine. His laying on the bed next to yours."

Ed looked at Dumbledore, confusion overflowing from his young face. Ed looked right next to him to see if the old man was telling the truth. Ed saw his brother, sleeping. He didn't have the armor body shell of a body anymore, but instead flesh and blood incased his brother's soul. Ed looked at his hand and leg. His eyes wide eyed. Unable to understand what is going on.

_I sacrificed myself for my brother, but how can this be? I should have lost something of equal value for my brother's body. Is it possible that the philosopher's stone inside Al's body actually bypassed the gate._

Ed thought about this revelations in silence. Meanwhile Dumbledore cleared his throat to get Edward's attention.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school. Please tell me, what is your name."

Ed looked at Dumbledore still confused but promptly answered, "I'm Edward Elric, theFeullmetal Alchemist,and that over there is my younger brother Alphonse," Ed thought for a moment before adding, "theLight Alchemist.Please tell me where am I and how I... I mean we got here?"

Dumbledore looked at Ed's golden eyes and considered Ed's question for a moment. After much thought,the old manexplained to Ed how it all began.

A month have past since that day and Dumbledore's explanation. Both boys were given accommodations in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Upon first entering the gloomy house, both brothers were shock to find out that the paintings moved. That there are severed heads of creatures hanging from the walls. Alchemy could not explain the strangeness of the house; but still, Edward and Alphonse came to accept the old man's story, explanation about the house, and a plea for help. As a result both boys agreed to help the wizarding world to rid of the unknown menace that plague both muggle and wizarding world, but at the same time both boys are searching for a way to get back home. After Dumbledore explained to them how he used a philosopher stone to open the gate, Ed and Al began to yell at the headmaster. Telling him that he is a monster for sacrificing peoples lives to gain his desire. But Dumbledore looked at them with sincere eyes and told them that that was not the way he created to stone, but instead had to use his own magic to create one. He explained to them that in the wizarding world, in order to create the stone, one must be prepared to exhaust the magic supply from within themselves and hope not die from using up all their energy. Both brothers looked at Dumbledore is disbelief knowing that to get back home, one of them must be prepared to die for the stones sake. But Dumbledore looked at Ed and Al and assured them that he will help them find another way to create the stone without the risk of death. Ed and Al considered the old man's proposal and agreed.

Now Ed and Al sat in corner listening to a greasy haired, hooked nosed man, drone on and on about some wizards known as Death Eaters.

"Brother," said Al, "did you hear me. I said this is boring."

"I know," Ed let a heavy sigh escape from his mouth, "but we have to be here and get the briefing. I know its boring but lets just keep a poker face and pretend that we're actually interested. But I don't get it though, Dumbledore just wanted us to keep a very close eye on this Harry, help him out in times of trouble, so why do we have to sit in here?"

Both boys heaved a heavy sigh as other members of the order stepped in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley looking rather cold and tired.

"Edward, Alphonse," said Dumbledore from the head table, "why don't you go and take a rest. I know it has been a long day for the both of you. Dinner will be served after the meeting."

Both brothers did not hesitate to get up and leave the meeting, but not before saying thank you and good night to every one in the kitchen. As both brothers silently walked in the dark hallway they suddenly heard a loud and angry scream of tirade coming from the second floor bedroom. Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded in agreement to check what's with all the commotion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titles or Characters in this story.

Author's Notes: see profile...

Chapter 4: Harry Potter and the Alchemist

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR---(1)"_

Ed and Al heard a loud angry accusatory voice on their way to the second floor. Looking at each other they decided to check what's going on.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON---(2)"

Silently Ed and Al crept to the second floor, hearing more and more of the voice. It seems the owner of the voice in angry for being left in the dark about news. What a stupid reason to start screaming thought Ed.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER---(3)"

Ed and Al are now in front of the bedroom door. They can hear perfectly what the voices were talking about. Once the owner of the angry voice calmed down a bit, he started questioning two others on where they are and what has been going on. It seems the person who was yelling before hand wanted to know more about the doings of the infamous wizard Voldemort. They also heard loud cracks inside the room and two new pair of voices joined in the conversation.

Ed and Al looked at each other. They just can't understand how could one wizard strike so much fear into other people. They have been told that this wizard Voldemortis the foulest of all wizard. He supposedly died and lost his body fifteen years ago, but just before school ended last year, he regained his physical body back. Upon learning this information from Dumbledore, the first thing Ed and Al thought is a homunculus, an artificial human being. But Dumbledore assured them that Voldemort is no artificial being but the real thing.

"Hey Harry," said another voice. Ed and Al knew who it belonged to. After living in Grimmauld Place for a week with that guy, how could one not know him. It was Ron Weasley that spoke. On of the many children of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, one of the nicest people the Elric's ever met. "You know there are two teenagers here in the house too. Dumbledore brought them here. We don't know anything about them, but they claim to be Dumbledore's surrogate grandchildren."

At this words Ed and Al gave each other a congratulatory smile. Ever since the Weasleys and Hermione Granger arrive in the house, Ed and Al have been questioned none stop by them. Not knowing what story to tell, they simply said that they are the surrogate grandchildren of the old headmaster.

"Really," said Harry in interest, "what are their names."

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," said Hermione, "their brothers. Alphonse is the youngest. His fourteen and have short blond hair, and Edward is fifteen and have long braided blond hair. Believe it or not the Al is taller than Ed, but don't let him hear that. His got quite..."

But whatever it was Hermione trying to say, she never got to finish as the bed room door burst open with so much force that everyone in the room thought that someone used _avada kedavra_ to open it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS? YOU WENCH! (4)" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs after kicking the door open, while his brother tried to hold him down.

"Please calm down brother," said Al as he desperately tried to hold his brother down, "she didn't say anything like that."

Harry was genuinely surprised to see that a person like Ed could make and entire house shake with his voice. Harry felt somewhat embarrassed. After the little yelling spree he caused earlier, he thought we was loud even enough to be heard in the kitchen. But this guy, as Harry is sure, was heard in a five mile radius block.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry finally recuperating from the initial shock, "this guy isn't short. His as tall as I am. But I'll have to admit that the other guy is taller than the both of us."

Ed looked at Harry couldn't believe by what he just heard. Did Harry confess that he himself is short. Calming down after the outburst, Ed apologized to everyone in the room for loosing control.

"So," said Harry after a minute of silence from everyone, "I'm Harry Potter. You must be the new guys Dumbledore brought over. Is it true that you are his surrogate grandsons?"

"Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric, and yes we are," said Al.

"What in the world happened to the door, _reparo_," said Ginny as walked in the room. "Its a no go on the extendable ears you guys. Mum put an Imperturbable Charm on the door. I tried throwing dung bombs to it but it just keep bouncing off."

"Extendable ears," said Harry, "what's that?"

"Well," said Fred, "its something George and I came up with." Pulling something out of his pocket, he held in his hand an fleshy string of sort. "You see, you just put this in the other end and listen to the other. Presto! You can whatever the other person is talking about in the other room."

"Too bad, it didn't work," said Ed, "because they talked about a lot of information in that room. Isn't that right Al?"

"Yes brother," Al felt uncomfortable answering this question but might as well humor his brother.

Just as everyone in the room begin their tirade of question, the door opened again. Mrs. Weasley walking in.

"The meeting is over you guys," she said, "come down to the kitchen for dinner."

Ed and Al took this opportunity to slip pass everyone. Down stairs, just as everyone is going back to the kitchen silently, Tonks knocked something in the hallway, which caused a clatter. A tapestry suddenly blowing out of the way and a horrible voice began to scream.

"FILTHY BLOOD THAT BESMIRCH THIS HOUSE! WHAT A DISGRACE!"

Harry thought that a banshee entered the house but he noticed that the owner of the voice belonged to a withered old woman in the painting. A man burst out of the kitchen and began screaming himself.

"Shut up you hag, SHUT UP!" he roared, and with a mighty tug, he closed the tapestry back over the painting.

As everyone slowly removed their hands from their ears, the said man turned to Harry and said, "Hi Harry, I see you've met my mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any Titles or characters in this story.

Chapter 5: Fullmetal Order

"Your mother," said Harry in disbelief while looking at his godfather.

"Yes," said Sirius, "hasn't anyone told you, that this is my parents house? Well since their dead and I'm the last Black, it's mine now to do as I wish. Come, lets go to the kitchen."

Everyone stepped into the kitchen. Sirius and Harry sat on the table opposite to each other. Ed and Al sat together and began reading some book. Mrs. Weasley, with the help of the twins, Mr. Weasley, and Tonks began to prepare dinner.

"So Harry, how is your summer so far," asked Sirius.

"Bad," Harry said with sarcasm, "I just wish you guys told me more news in your letters." Harry knows that he sounded rude, but he didn't care.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," said Sirius, "I would have welcomed a dementor anytime. A good fight for my soul would be most exciting. But instead I have been stuck in this house for so long. Snape is not helping either. He kept going on and on about how he is risking his life on the line while all I do, and the rest of those stuck here, is clean and make this house fit to become habitable for humans."

Harry didn't miss the anger and contempt laced on Sirius' words.

"If its any constellation Mr. Black," said Al with sincerity, "I don't like him either. I think his in an absolute slime ball who uses his own bodily fluids for hair gel."

"Al," said Ed with great surprise as everyone in the kitchen began to laugh, all except Mrs. Weasley. Surprised by his brother's words. Ed too could not suppress his laughter. "You better not let professor stink-a-lot hear you say that. He might slip some of his sweat in your drink and who knows what might happen. You might turn into him. What a horrible thought."

Everyone in the room laughed harder at Ed's comment. Even Al whose quiet for most of the time is bawling in laughter.

"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, through gritted teeth, nose flaring in annoyance, "You should not joke around like that to a Hogwarts professor. And you two," she pointed at Ed and Al who sank down on their sits in fear for their life, "I better not hear you say those rude remarks ever again. I don't care if you _are_ Albus' grandchildren."

The laughter quickly died down as Mrs. Weasley let out her motherly rage to everyone. After an hour of chatting and catching up, dinner was served. Mrs. Weasley had prepared some of Harry's favorite. Being served cold soup in his room for the remainder of his stay at Privet Drive, Harry immediately dove right into his plate not caring about what anyone else thought of him of his table manners.

"Four years hasn't it brother," said Al in between bites of his stew.

"What do you mean Al," asked Ed as he looked up from his plate, not realizing that every one heard what Al said and are now interested on what they have to say, "what are you talking about."

"Well ever since mom died and getting our punishment, its been four years since you and I have actually sat down together for dinner with a family," said Al sadly while looking down on plate not knowing that now everyone is listening to their conversation.

"Ed," it was Sirius that spoke first, concern was etched on his young face, "what's going on? What is Al talking about, and what punishment?" Ever since Dumbledore asked Sirius if he could spare extra rooms for the two boys a month ago, he came to really like them both. He cared for them enough that he felt as if they are his own.

It was Ed who recovered first from their conversation. "Its nothing Sirius, just some old memory not worth remembering," said Ed clearly uncomfortable about the painful topic. Since Ed and Al had gained what they have lost, they agreed to each other that they would no longer talk about their childhood memory and their mistakes.

Sirius wasn't convinced but decided not to press it. He know exactly how it feels to talk about something you don't want to remember especially when you live in that pace that you don't want to remember. Everyone went back to their dinner quietly after that awkward moment.

After dinner was done and plates put away, Mrs. Weasley began to see her children and Harry and Hermione to bed.

"Hold on Molly," said Sirius, "its still to early and I want to speak to Harry first. Besides, I noticed that your not rushing Ed and Al to bed."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius with a serious face. "Well Albus gave me specific instructions that Ed and Al be left alone until they are ready for anything."

"O.k.," said Sirius with a slight smirk, "Harry sit for a moment, I noticed that you haven't asked a single question about Voldemort." At this words everyone in the room tensed except for Ed and Al.

Soon an argument started between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley about not telling Harry more than he needs to know. In the end, everyone, except Ginny, stayed in the kitchen and the discussion began. After an hour of talk, Mrs. Weasley walked back in the kitchen angry.

"That's enough," she said with clear but controlled rage, "tell Harry anymore information and you might as well have him join the order."

"Why not," said Harry at once, "I'll join, I'd want to join."

"No," said another voice but this time it wasn't Mrs. Weasley that spoke but Lupin. "Only wizards that are of age can join." At those words Fred and George immediately got up from their sits, but Lupin quickly added, "only wizards that are of age and out of school."

"Tsech, I don't know what everyone is so excited about this club," said Ed, "believe me, you're better off not joining. Listening to Snape talk about his part in the mission is not exactly my cup of tea in the afternoon."

"Yes," agreed Al, "brother and I have been most bored in those meetings. I'm just glad that the headmaster released us early today."

At those words, Harry, Ron, Fred and George began to protest.

"What do you mean? You two are in the order!"

"You don't even go to Hogwarts!"

"Your not even of age yet!"

"And your too small!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD SQUISH LIKE AN ANT," yelled Ed at the top of his lungs after being called small.

"Brother please, calm down," consoled Al in embarrassment..

"Tsech, I'm going to bed, come on Al," said Ed as he was living the kitchen.

Before Al exited the kitchen, quick gave a quick apology. "Please," he said with his head bowed, "forgive my brother. He just doesn't like being called short." At this he too left.

As both boys left for bed, many sets of eyes followed them until they got out. Mrs. Weasley broke the impending silence mixed with shock

"Everyone. Bed. Now." said Mrs. Weasleylike rabid wolverine.

"Make us, were of age," said the twins.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even have to say a word as her eyes begin to flash with fire. Seeing the danger, everyone slowly got up and went straight for bed.

Inside Harry and Ron's room, the twins apparated in to join in a quick conversation about on what they have heard that night. About Voldemort and a new weapon that he could be after.

"But you know," said Ron, "that is not what I'm interested about. I want to know more about Ed and Al. Did you hear them during dinner. They said they were punished for four years. What could they have done to get such a severe punishment?"

"What I want to know is how they got to join in the order," said Harry, "if they could join why cant we?"

But before they could finish their conversation, Mrs. Weasley silently walked down the hall, patrolling if anyone is feinting sleep. But unbeknown to them, Al had transmuted a radio into a phone connecting to the room adjacent to theirs' where Harry and Ron are residing. Both brothers listening in the conversation that had taken place. Formulating an alibi to tell everyone how they got to join the order.

Bonus Story:

_How the portrait of Mrs. Black burst into flames._

"YOU FILTHY BLOODS," screamed Mrs. Black in her portrait, as Tonks, Ed, and Al valiantly tried to cover her up with the tapestry.

"Sorry you guys," said Tonks embarassed, "I always tripped on that stupid troll leg display."

"That's alright," consoled Al, "let's just hurry up and cover her up. I don't know how much more of her shrieking I can take."

"I wish I coulddestroy her portrait," said Ed through gritted teeth, "then we'll be rid of her pestilence."

"But brother," said Al shocked, "I don't think we could do that! This is Sirius' mother after all."

"I don't know Al," said Tonks with a smirk, "I'll be more than happy to get rid of this portrait. After allSirius hates her too. But we've tried everything and this thing wouldn't budge."

"LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND THROW YOURSELVES IN THE RIVER," continued Mrs. Black. With one last tug on the curtains, they were finally able to silenced her.

"Well I'm going to bed," said Ed.

That night, Ed woke up from a stroke of ginius he had. Queitly he got up, careful not to wake his brother. He took a piece of chalk with him and left his room. He descended silently so not to wake anyone up. As soon as he got down, he headed for Mrs. Black's portrait. Slowly, he went underneath the curtain careful not to stir Mrs' Black from her sleep, and he slowly drew a small transmutation circle on the corner of theportrait.

As he finished his drawing, he couldn't help but smile at his handy work. Looking at the familiar cirlce, he used Colonel Mustang's array. Leaving the protrait slowly, he placed an unlit candle on the table by the covered portrait, and he slowly walked back in his room.

As he was getting back in bed, his brother stirred awake.

"Brother," said Al grogily, "what were you doing?"

"Nothing Al," said Ed hoping that his tone was innocent, " get back to sleep."

As Al went back to sleep, Ed lay awake for a couple more minutes maknig sure that his plan is foolproof.

'Tommorow evening," Ed thought, 'Mrs. Black will leave us forever!'

Next Evening

Ed, feeling apprehensive about his plan, is making sure that everything goes as plan. He went in the hallway and lit the candle that he left on the table the night before. Seeing how everything is ready, he went back to his room and called Al and Tonks to go to the kitchen for dinner.

As the three are walking down the hall, Ed "accidentally" tripped Al which sent his brother clamouring down the hall. The effects are immediate. Mrs. Black began screaming at the top of her voice. Everyone in the kitchen went to the hall to help shut Mrs. Black up. Ed noticed that Tonks is also walking towards the portrait to help. He "accidentally" tripped her as well sending her to fall forwards towards the portrait.

As Tonks tried to keep herself from falling, she ended up placing her hand on the transmutation cirlce in the corner of the portrait that no one noticed. With her magic mixed with alchemy, the effects are immediate. With the candle burning innocently on the table, the flames from said cadle leapt onto the protrait sending it into a blaze of fury. Everyone was shocked from the crazed flame that is burning Mrs. Black and her portrait. As soon as Mr. Weasley was snapped out of his initial shock he immediately dowsed the flame.

"AGUAMENTI," he yelled pointing his wand on the portrait putting out the flames efficiently, but too late. As soon as the flames has been put out, what reamaind of Mrs. Black is the charred remains of the portraits frame.

Kreacher, witnessing all that has happened to his mistress, fell flat on the floor in a catatonic and comatosestate. Hermione ended up taking Kreacher back to his den.

"What in the world happened," questioned Lupin facing Tonks, all the while Sirius is crying on how happy he is to finally getting rid of his mother andthanking no one in particular.

Tonks slowly got up, absolutely shaken from the ordeal, but began to explain. As she finished her story, no can seem to explain how the flames suddenly jumped from the candle to the portrait. Al, however, have a slightidea.In the end everyone agreed that what happened on that evening was an act of a Divine Intervention. All the while not noticing that Ed is back in his room soffucating from laughter.

The End

Author's note:

See profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Brother, lets transmute the tapestry!"

Ed and Al woke up very early in the morning. They're the first ones to get ready and down the kitchen. Ed and Al began brewing the coffee (the muggle way), and started to set up the table for breakfast. Ed and Al sat down while drinking their coffee. It was silent in the kitchen as they are the first ones to wake up.

"Brother," it was that broke the silence, "how long do you think we're going to stay here. Do you think Dumbledore will really find a way to get us back home with out the aide if the philosopher's stone?"

"I don't know how long we're going to be here Al," said Ed after considering Al's question, "but as for Dumbledore finding way for us home, I trust him. After all, his the most powerful wizard in the world. And very brilliant one at that. But until then, we'll just have to wait. Besides, he told us, once we get to Hogwarts we'll become students and will be able to use the library; therefore, we have something to look forward to."

"Your right brother," said Al with a smile, "I trust him too. Somehow I feel that he really is our grandfather."

"Hey Al," said Ed, "do you miss everyone back in Risempool? And I don't mean just Winry and Auntie Panako, but teacher and everyone else that we know and helped while we were in Amestris?"

"Yes brother, I do," said Al. A frown beginning to appear on his boyish face, "not a day gone by since we've been here that I don't think of them. They must be really worried about us, especially Winry."

Ed took a moment before speaking again. He didn't quite know how to ask his brother this question, but he knows he must. He needs to know.

"Hey Al," said Ed without looking at his brother. Ed didn't continue, he just froze. Not knowing what his brother might say scares him.

"Yes Ed," said Al worried.

"Al, d-do you hate me?"

"What," said Al in astonishment.

"Do you hate me," Ed repeated, "do you hate for everything that I've done. It was my fault that you lost your body before. It was my fault for bringing mom back to life. And my fault that we are here. If not for me, we would have been in Risempool still with auntie Panako and Winry."

"Brother," said Al to Ed while taking his brother's hand in his own, "I could never hate you, remember that. It was I that had the bad feeling and I should have acted upon it. I know we should never have done the forbidden alchemy of human transmutation. We learned from that experience that we are not God. And that the flow of life is consistent, that it could never be changed. Don't worry anymore brother. We have gained what we have lost and that's all that matters. We're together again, and as long as that remains, I'm happy, and you should be happy too."

Out side the kitchen door, Sirius listened as the two brothers talked. Having to hear what they have to say surprised him.

_So that's why their are punished. They must have lost something big,_ thought Sirius knowing the consequence of tampering with human transmutation. He have read books about that field, about wizards trying to bring something back to life, and they ended up dead in the end. _They did the forbidden. They crossed the path of God. Don't worry boys, your secret is safe with me. I won't speak any of this to anyone until you are ready. I just wish that you two are my sons. That way I could better comfort you._

After his self moment of thinking, Sirius gathered his wits and put on a huge smile on his face, ready to greet the two brothers. He doesn't want them finding out that his been listening on their conversations.

"Good morning Ed, Al. Did you two sleep well last night?" boomed Sirius in the kitchen like nothing has happened.

Ed and Al looked at Sirius with a smile on their faces too.

"Yes, we did," they answered in unison. "Would you like a cup of coffee Sirius," offered Al as Sirius joined them in the table.

"No thank you," said Sirius, "I'm not a coffee person. So you two ready to help out to clean the study room."

"You bet Sirius," said Ed with a hint of excitement. His been wanting to help around the house to practice his alchemy with Al. And since they couldn't step out side to practice, and that Mrs. Weasely insisted that she and her children have everything under control, Ed and Al felt extremely restless.

"You know I can't wait either," said Al, "I been wanting to do some alchemy without circles. Cleaning that room would be great practice."

Sirius is not at all surprised by the revelation that the two brothers are alchemist. The order of the phoenix has been thoroughly brief in that subject matter.

After a little more talking, Mrs.' Weasely walked in the kitchen, greeting the three as she began to prepare breakfast, and soon Mrs. Weasely, her children, Harry, Hermione, Ed, and Al. Could be found in the study room; preparing themselves for the doxy extermination.

"Dammit," voiced an irritated Ed while spraying magical pesticide at the doxy infestation, "this is not what I had in mind when I volunteered for this job!"

Mrs. Weasley looking over her shoulder at Ed said, "well dear, it may not be as fast as you wanted it to be, but at least its safe. I will not risk danger in here while I'm around."

"But Mrs. Weasley," said Al, "we promise that its going to be safe. We just wanted to practice a little bit. Please just give us five minutes and we'll have this room clean in no time."

"What do you mean five minutes," said Ron in bewilderment, "the other rooms took us at least three days before it was absolutely clean! There's no way you two can clean this room in five minutes."

Although the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione had known the Elric brothers for a while now, none of them knows that the two are master alchemist.

"Oh, we have our ways of cleaning this place," said Ed as he sprayed a rather fat doxy right in the face and handing it to George, whom he noticed was collecting doxies for one of their experiments.

"Well whatever it is," said Hermione with her nose held high as she sprayed an old looking tapestry, "it must be dangerous and reckless if Mrs. Weasley doesn't want you using it."

At this statement both Ed and Al growled at her. After all, both brothers didn't devote, not to mention, risk their lives just to learn alchemy. They prided themselves for being well versed in the art. However, both brothers didn't bother to argue anymore as it is pointless. They just kept to their business and did what they were told.

After and hour of doxy genocide in the study room, all the tapestries are drench from the ceiling down. Not one inch of the room was spared from the spray. Al handed Fred, secretly of course, some doxy eggs that he was able to salvage from crookshank for one of the twins experiment jokes that they plan to sell in Hogwarts this year. By helping the twins gather some materials for their experiments, brother Ed and Al, are spared from an unsuspecting tests that the twins may plan in the future.

"Just got done feeding buckbeak," said Sirius as he entered the study, dumping a bloody bag full of rat heads on the sofa that he used to feed buckbeak with. "So you guys done killing the doxies here," asked Sirius while walking towards Harry as he noticed his godson staring at the Black Family Tree.

"Yeah," said Harry, "say Sirius, what is this thing?"

"This Harry," said Sirius with a hint of annoyance, "is my family tree. They sure are not my family, that much I can tell you."

"Your not here," said Harry as he inspected the tree.

"Well no, my dear old mum blasted me off the tree when I ran away. She said I was not a good of a son, just a traitor."

"You ran away," said Harry looking at Sirius.

"Yeah," said his godfather forlornly, "when I was sixteen. I crashed in to your father's place. Your grandparents didn't mind at all. They sort of adopted me."

"Why did you ran away," asked Harry in curiosity. At this moment Ed and Al joined them so they could inspect the tapestry as well.

"Come on Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to know what kind of wizards my family were. They are dark wizards. But they never joined Voldemort, but they supported his idea though. It was my brother that joined his ranks first. Believe me, my parents couldn't be prouder that day when joined the death eaters. Got himself killed in the end though."

Sirius looked at the tree with contempt. He hated that tree with a passion. "I wish I could take this down, but knowing my mother, she probably put a permanent sticking charm on this."

At those words Ed and Al's ears perked up. Finally something that they could do to practice their crafts.

"If you want Sirius," said Ed with a smile on his face, " my brother and I will be more than happy to take this down for you!"

Sirius looked at both brothers as if they sprouted an extra arm on their head. "Well boys, if you really can take it down, that would be amazing."

Ed and Al looked at each other with an identical smile on their face.

"Brother," said Al, "can I do it? I promise you can have the next one."

"Ok. Al, lets see what you can do."

Al stepped in front of the tapestry. Closing his eyes he concentrated as he prepared himself to do alchemy. Everyone in the room is watching Al, to see if he can actually do it.

Allifted his hands up to his chest as if on prayer. Taking them apart, he then clapped his hands back together. He then touched the tapestry and began to take to elements apart a bright blue light illuminated the whole room. Al didn't need to do a complete transmutation, only a partial one. By stopping at step two, he completely decomposed the whole tapestry.

Everyone including Sirius, who could not believe what he had seen, looked at Al in amazement not believing what he had just done. Although Sirius had read about alchemists, he didn't fully understand how an alchemist practice their crafts.

Ed was smiling at his brother, a clear hint of pride showing. Al who looked rather shy about it just smiled and said not a word.

"That was amazing," said Hermione, "how were you able to do that? Can you teach me? Is there a book in Diagon Alley that I could buy to read about it..."

Hermione kept her barrage of questions to the two brothers. They, however, did not pay any attention to her.

"Do you think you boys can help me take down a few things later that my mom charmed," asked Sirius looking at the two brothers.

"Of course Sirius," said Ed, "I've been meaning to ask you if I could take that painting of your mother down. She's such a bitch!"

"Edward," it was Mrs. Weasley that spoke after hearing the foul word come out of Ed's mouth as she brought it lunch, "I don't want to hear talk like that again!"

It took another hour to clean out the shelves in the study. They had thrown away a lot of knick knacks that Sirius parents collected while they were alive. Al had found a very old looking necklace that he asked Sirius if he could keep.

That night when Ed and Al were in their rooms resting from a long day of labor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Twins stayed in the study after dinner to talk.

"I can't believe that they are alchemist," said Hermione.

"I know, I mean how could mum or dad not tell us about their abilities," added Ron.

"Well if they are a member of the order, Dumbledore would want to make sure that it stays a secret," spoke Ginny,

"But still, wouldn't it be great if they could teach us alchemy," piped in Fred.

"Yeah that be great. Think of all the pranks we could pull in school and not be suspected," chipped in George.

"Yeah, but most of all, with that kind of ability, we have something that Voldemort doesn't," finished Harry.

"Lets just hope that they really are on our side. Their story being Dumbledore's surrogate grandchildren is a bit doggy," said Ron.

"Well, until we can fully trust them, we'll just have to keep an eye out for them," Harry concluded.

But unbeknownst to them all, a hidden telephone receiver behind a tapestry, that Al transmuted simultaneously with the destruction of the family tree, is getting all their conversation, being heard in the brothers room. Ed and Al listened with broken hearts. This world, after living for at least two months now, have not fully accepted, nor trusted them yet.

Authors notes:

I am not too happy about this fic. but rest assured that it will be finished. I stopped rewritting everything in my computer for this fic. since everything got erased. I will be working on another fic that hopefully will spark my flames of muse. (Little hint their on what that fic might be). Until then do wait patiently.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 7 A Fullmetal Study and Woes

Ed and Al woke up the next morning a feeling bit down and depressed after hearing the conversation that took place in the study last night. After hearing that no one trusted them yet, they decided to show everyone that they could be trusted. The brothers walked down stairs and into the kitchen where they were met by Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasely, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and Harry. Mrs. Weasley walking up to them and ushering them to sit in the table for breakfast.

"So, what's going on," asked Al as he looked around the everyone in the kitchen, "why are you up so early Harry?"

"I have that hearing remember," said Harry, but Al and Ed continued to looked at him bewildered. "Oh that's right, you haven't heard. Well after the dementor's attack that I told you about, I used magic, and well underage sorcery is strictly prohibited."

"Really," said Ed, "I wish good luck to you Harry, you'll do fine. I mean, you were trying to save yourself from the attack."

"Yeah, well, if the Ministry don't find anything too incriminating on me, I won't be expelled."

After everyone had eaten their breakfast, Harry and Mr. Weasely left for the Ministry. Harry feeling quite nervous felt his legs like jelly.

"So boys," said Mrs. Weasely, "what are you up to today?"

"Well," said Ed, "Al and I are going to lock ourselves in the study and read through those course books grandfather gave us. We have four years of catching up you know. We also need to practice are wand works."

After that, both brothers went back to their room to gather their materials and isolated themselves in the study.

"This is so pointless," said Ed after two hours of reading the theories in their course books and doing practical spells. "I mean, how is it possible that you can turn a tea cup into a mouse. Its not possible. A tea cup doesn't have the composition of an actual living, breathing mouse!"

"I know brother," agreed Al after putting his charms book down, "I mean we have devoted our lives into alchemy for so long that the rule of equivalent trade is almost second nature. Well, what can I say, this is magic after all. But you know, what I want to know is how our wands channel the magic within us," said Al looking at his own wand.

When Ed and Al got to Hogwarts, professor Dumbledore took them to Diagon Alley to get their own wands. Ed's wand is maple, ten inches with a hair of a unicorn. Well so said the wand maker, Mr. Olivander. Al's wand is ebony, with dragon heartstring also ten inches long.

"You know brother," said Al thoughtfully, "maybe we don't need our wands. I mean if the gate is within us all, don't you think it will grant us what we want. I mean if the gate grants these people what they want through their wands, maybe it will grant us what we want because we're alchemist, and plus this world seems to disregard the laws of equivalent trade. As long as we don't have to think about equations and compositions and only concentrate on what we want, then maybe we can do magic without the use of a wand and only alchemy! That's why they can turn cups into a mouse!"

"You know what Al," said Ed with an astonished look on his face, "I'm surprised I haven't thought about that! Let's try it!"

Ed took a cup from the table that he and Al had been practicing with. Placing it in front of him, he closed his eyes and concentrated _only_ on what he wants, and not the complex equations. Clapping his hands together, he began to have that familiar tingling that tells him that he is ready to transmute. He touched the cup in front oh him, no lights appeared from the magic only that the cup had actually turn into a mouse. A cute brown door mouse. Walking, living, breathing, etc.

Ed could not believe that he had performed magic through alchemy. Without the familiar blue light, well that is something that both brothers need to get used to.

Getting excited, Ed clapped his hands again and changed the mouse back into a cup. He had done it, combining alchemy and magic without the hindrance of a wand.

"Hey Al," said Ed grinning madly at his brother, "why don't you try it. Come on, try something simple."

"Ok," said Al, a hint that he couldn't contain his own excitement.

Al looked through the course book his been reading. A first year charms book. He flipped through the pages and found a simple spell that he could practice on.

Al closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Clapping his hands together, he felt the gate within him opening, ready to grant him what he wants without an exchanged. He brought forth his right hand in front of him, facing up and said the spell out loud, "Lumos."

An orb of light appeared out of his hand and floated above it. Opening his eyes, he saw his older brother staring at him. He looked at his hand and saw the bright orb of light.

"Al," said Ed, unsure what his brother just did, "how did you do that? That's not transfiguration."

"I don't know brother," said Al unsure of what to do with the orb, "I just said the spell and there it is. I can't believe an orb of light will come out of my hand like that. Knox." And the light disappear out of his hands.

Both brothers looked at each other thinking of the possibilities.

_With out the limitation of a wand, a field combat would be much easier. You can take your enemy by surprise and protect someone without them knowing._

"But I have a question though, brother," said Al looking thoughtful and confused.

"What is it Al?"

"If the Gate is within us all, how is it that wizards and witches can use it, but not normal people? And does this mean the so called magic is actually the Gate's doing?"

This was a good question, thought Ed. How is it possible.

"For your second question, yes, I think its the Gate granting us what we want without trade, but for the first question, let me think," said Ed. After a moment of concentration Ed spoke.

"I think I know why, pure wizards are able to use the Gate because somewhere in their family line, the Gate opened, and it remained opened for them and the rest of their family. As for muggleborns like Hermione, it was a stroke of good fortune that the Gate _happened_ to open for them. That's probably why there are pure wizards and muggleborns. Its all about the Gate deciding to open up for anyone at anytime," concluded Ed.

Al thought for a moment on his brother's explanation. But something wasn't right about the whole theory. If their world requires an equivalent trade, how this world didn't?

"But brother," said Al after a long thought, "how come this world doesn't need an equivalent trade?"

"I'm glad you asked Al," answered his brother with much confidence, "the reason why in our world that it needs a trade is because the Gate is only unlocked but closed, plus anyone can open it as long as they have the knowledge on how alchemy works. So to open the Gate, it needs a trade for it to open. In this world, the Gate inside the wizards remained opened and it never closes. As for the muggles, the Gate is closed and absolutely locked no matter what. Now back to the wizards, the Gate remaining open for them gives them the advantage. Also if the Gate is wide open for a wizard, he is that much more powerful. But if the Gate is only ajar or half way opened, that makes them somewhat weak or averaged. But the Gate is still open no matter what. It never closes. An average wizard has a good chance of opening his Gate wide open, given the right circumstances, but not all wizards have that chance. Now for the both of us Al, when we passed throught the Gate itself, it granted us the power to open it on our own. Now we have a choice, do we keep following the rules of alchemy, or do we simply keep the Gate inside us completely open? It is up to us. But if my hypothesis are correct, if we pass through the Gate one more time to get back to our world, the Gate could go back to normal for us, that is the rules of equivalency apply, or the Gate could completely lock for us and that would make us unable to use alchemy anymore. Either way, as long as we're back home, I don't care. We got what we were looking for."

"That makes sense," said Al, also thinking about the explanation. After this short discussion, Ed finally spoke.

"Say Al," said Ed, looking at his brother, "I think its time for us to really study these books and start practicing. The possibilities are endless. Think of it, we could work as a team and mix spells. We'll be undefeatable!"

"Yes brother, lets get started," said Al picking up a second year charms book and began reading it. Both brothers spend the remainder of their time reading and studying as fast as they could. Excited on their findings for their new found abilities.

After a rigorous studying in the study, both brothers went down the kitchen to have lunch when they found Harry and Mr. Weasely home. The twins and Ginny, are dancing like a lunatic and chanting: _he got out, he got out, he got out._

Taking this bizarre behavior from the three as a good sign that Harry got off of his case without a hitch, Ed and Al went up to Harry to congratulated him.

"See," said Ed, smiling at Harry, "I told you there was no case against you!"

"Yes Harry," agreed Al, "you got out of it and you are coming back to Hogwarts with us."

"Yeah I know," said Harry smiling at Ed and Al, " if it wasn't for Dumbledore and his timely arrival, I wouldn't be he... wait a minute, what do you mean 'coming with you to Hogwarts'?"

At this point, Mrs. Weasely could only take so much chanting from the twins and Ginny that she yelled at them to stop.

"Oh," said Ed in mild surprise, "didn't Al tell you all? We're coming to Hogwarts this year as fifth years, We just came down here to have some lunch but we have to go back and study some more. Al and I have four years of catching up."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at them very surprised.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Hermione, "I mean to simply catch up and go to the same year as we are is unheard of in Hogwarts history!"

"Well Hermione," said Ron, "If Dumbledore believes that these two can do it, then why not."

"I agree," said Harry, "plus if they are housed in Gryffindor, they could teach us alchemy."

"That's the spirit Harry," said Al while Ed prepared some sandwiches for them.

After eating their hasty lunch Ed and Al decided that it was time for them to go back in the study to work some more.

"Mrs. Weasely," Said Ed, "is it alright if Al and I miss dinner? Its just that we have so much catching up to do."

"Are you sure dear," asked Mrs. Weasely, her motherly instinct kicking back up again, "I mean you still have a long ways to go."

"Exactly Mrs. Weasely," responded Al in his brother's place, "brother and I have only studied charms and transfiguration. We haven't even opened our potions and defense against the dark arts yet. So we decided to lock the study so we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Well if your sure," said Mrs. Weasely, "but if you two get hungry, you know where to find me."

After the brief conversation, the two brothers went back to their work.

After a eight hours of rigorous studying and practical training, Ed and Al, began to feel the exhaustion. Having read the entire transfiguration book from year one to year four, and practicing the spells, Ed and Al are physically, mentally, and magically drained.

"Well I think that's enough for today, don't you think brother," said Ed, putting down a charms book after briefly examining its contents.

"Yeah, sure brother," said Al, "we can continue tomorrow with the charms, but I think we need to study defense against the dark arts pretty soon too. I mean, whats the point of us studying all this if we can't put it to good use."

"Yeah, your right Al, lets clean up."

Ed and Al began to put their books away and separated the charms books from the rest. Both brothers decided to absolutely skip dinner and just go straight to bed. As they were cleaning up, the study table in the corner of the room, began to move slightly. Getting the brothers attention, they decided to examine the contents. After all, Kreacher, the insane house elf, could be hiding in their.

"Brother," said Al, walking behind his brother, "didn't Mrs. Weasely told us not to mess with this table?"

"Yeah, but what could be in here that is so dangerous?"

As Ed neared the desk, he slowly reached for the handle and quickly opened it. Not knowing that a boggart resides in the old desk. What he saw next, caught him off guard. Al, beside his brother, fell on the floor, fear and shock starting to overwhelm him. Ed on the other hand doesn't know how to handle the situation. All he could do was scream.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."screamed Ed in absolute shock, panic, and horror. Before him on the floor, the boggart had turned into Ed and Al's mother. Not as a dead, lifeless person, but as monster, an incomplete human transmutation.

Author's Note:

to my endearing readers,

well here you go. I hope the explanation about theGateand magic makes sense. Tell me in your review if you don't understand and I'll try to explain it in the next chapter. AlsoI think you got me convinced to finish this story, but its going to be a while. I want to write this fic that has been floating in my head for days now. Its going to have four installments so its going to be long. please be patient.


End file.
